


Love The Love We Have

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [22]
Category: McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Danny's song for Tom





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very nervous about this, I wrote this song and I don't show my songs to a lot of people. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Kissing you under the glow of the Christmas Lights,  
You make everything feel all right.  
I wonder if you know how much you mean to me,  
I hope today is the day you see,  
I never thought I could feel like this,  
I'm off the ground when we kiss,  
I gave my heart away, yes, I gave my heart away  
To you that day.  
And I've never looked back,  
Because I love the love we have.  
When I see you,  
My day, it just gets better,  
When I talk to you,  
I love you more than ever.  
You're like every Christmas and holiday,  
You are perfect in every way.  
You're the reason I get up in the morning,  
You're the reason my life is never boring,  
I gave my heart away, yes, I gave my heart away  
To you that day.  
And I've never looked back,  
Because I love the love we have.

Danny put his guitar down, satisfied with the song he wrote for his fiance. He felt giddiness run through him as he referred to Tom as his fiance, he couldn't wait to tell the guys and his family the news. Danny really loved the love he has with Tom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys could see the Flones-ness of this song, I wrote it with them in mind but I used an old song idea of mine to spark it.


End file.
